guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Famille Zoude
. . . . . FAMILLE ZOUDE . . . . . Cette importante famille de la bourgeoisie namuroise vit à Moustier-sur-Sambre au XVe siècle. Les Zoude exercent la batellerie sur la Sambre. Ils partent de la Basse-Sambre et s'illustrent bientôt à Namur, dès le XVIIe siècle, dans différentes fonctions publiques : huissier, notaire, échevin''Anciens pays et assemblées d'états: Standen en landen'', Volume 61 de Anciens pays et assemblées d'états, International Committee of Historical Sciences. Commission for the History of State Assemblies. Belgian Section, Numéro 61 de La famille Douxchamps: histoire sociale et professionnelle d'une famille namuroise, UGA, 1973.. Ils figurent dans La Noblesse belge, de 1923''La Noblesse belge''Partie 1, Misch et Thron, 1923., car ils sont souvent alliés à des familles nobles ou qui vont être anoblis. L'Armorial général de Janssens et Duerloo nous parle de l'anoblissement, le 14 juillet 1938, d'Ernest Zoude, et de la concession personnelle pour le titulaire du titre de chevalier. Ses armoiries sont un écusson d'azur. L'oiseau est certainement une mouette ou un goéland d'argent et non de sableBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196.. Les Zoude portent : d'azur au cormoran ravissant d'argent, blason visible sur la voûte de la chapelle de Libois, et sur une pièce de vers imprimée sur soie blanche, hommage au chanoine de Namur Michel ZoudeA° 1760, document avant appartenu au chanoine Victor Barbier, et selon l'Armorial de Rietstap's. La devise de la famille se traduit ainsi : Il se rit de la tempête''Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196. ''Dum stridet ridetLe Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97), Niffle-Anciaux de Faveaux.. Les origines de la famille Zoude sont controverséesBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196.. Les premiers Zoude connus sont maîtres bateliers, constructeurs de mignoles (= péniches), et armateurs à Moustier-sur-Sambre, ou bourreliers harnacheurs, ou bien encore notaires, avocats, huissiers, procureurs... Avec le mariage de Frédégond en 1635 on peut parler de tradition industrielle familiale venant des Zoude et des Hubert de Saint Hubert. Mais, le fait que son beau-frère et ses descendants soient gentilshommes de la maison du Roi va ouvrir bien portes. La réussite économique des Zoude, qui se comporte comme un clan contribue à élever et à maintenir toute la famille dans les rangs des notables sociaux et politiques du Namurois. Toutefois, les Zoude sont pendant deux siècles de grands dirigeants d'entreprises. Il convient certainement de rendre justice aux efforts considérables qu'ils déploie à chaque génération pour bâtir et, ensuite, développer une industrie qui prend une place si importante dans l'économie de la BelgiqueHeirwegh Jean-Jacques, 'Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire, 1981, Volume 59, Numéro 2. pp. 443-451.. Cette famille Zoude après ce mariage se divise en deux branches : * Celle de Hubert Zoude (1637 -1???), Les Zoude de Tournai, puis de Valenciennes, du milieu du XVIIIe siècle à nos jours. Article détaillé : Les Zoude de Tournai, puis de Valenciennes Voir article détaillé : Adolphe Zoude * Celle de Georges Zoude (1639 -1704) qui s'établit à Namur et compte parmi ses membres Sébastien Zoude (1707 - 1779), pionnier de l’industrie du verre dans les Pays-Bas autrichiens ; de Léopold Zoude (1771 -1853, homme politique belge libéral ; et Charles Zoude (1794 - 1860), homme politique belge de tendance catholique... Avec ses sous-branches : ¤ Michel Zoude (1665 - 1759), échevin de Namur, maître de forges, est l'auteur de la sous-branche des Zoude de Ferooz et de Courrière. ¤ Gilles de Zoude (1668 - 1740), est l'auteur de la sous-branche des Zoude de Saint-Hubert. Voir article détaillé : Les sous-branches des Zoude Voir aussi : Article détaillé : Sébastien Zoude (1707 - 1779) Article détaillé : Descendance de Sébastien Zoude Article détaillé : Louis Zoude (1787 - 1854) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES PREMIERS ZOUDE . Des origines controversées . thumb|160px|Blason des premiers Zoude.Le cormoran est rare en héraldique, il désigne les voyages d'outre-mer. La devise : Il se rit de la tempête, fait elle-aussi penser à une famille de marins. Par contre, la légende d'une famille, originaire d'Irlande, qui aurait fui la persécution du roi Henri VIII, et aurait abordé en Flandre malgré une tempête, grâce à l'invocation de saint Funigan, dont elle rapportait les reliques''Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196. est fausse. Henri VIII vit de 1491 à 1547. On trouve des Zoude dès la fin du XVe siècle dans ce pays où ils exercent la profession de bateliers. Les échevins de la cour du Faix parlent d'eux dès 1480A.E.N. Cour du Faix, 1480-82, fol. 24 et 26; 1482-88, fol. 256'° en 258.. On trouve beaucoup de membres de cette famille portant le prénom de Funigan car ils sont bateliers à Moustier-sur-Sambre, dont le patron est saint FuniganBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196.. Si les Zoude sont des exilés originaires d'Irlande, c'est avant 1480, et donc bien avant les persécutions datant du règne d'Henri VIII. C'est possible, car ils se marient parfois avec des familles nobles alors qu'ils ne sont que des bateliers, mais en rien certain. Toutefois le très sérieux ''Dictionnaire des noms de famille en Wallonie et à Bruxelles parle de Zouth irlandais''Dictionnaire des noms de famille en Wallonie et à Bruxelles, Jean Germain, Jules Herbillon, ÉditeurLannoo Uitgeverij, 2007.. * * * * Des bateliers et armateurs . Les premiers Zoude connus sont de riches maîtres bateliers, constructeurs de ''mignoles (= péniches), et armateurs à Moustier-sur-Sambre, à côté de Jemeppes, au XVe siècle. La Sambre, la Meuse et la Moselle sont des affluents du Rhin qui a une embouchure presque commune avec l'Escaut. Les transports à faire par voie fluviale sont nombreux. L'agriculture est florissante, mais aussi l'export de l'extraction du grès et du calcaire des communes de Spy, en 1336, Balâtre, en 1340, et Onoz, vers 1700, sans oublier le bois de chauffage. Le charbon, le fer et la houille sont également extraits en masse aux XVe et XVe siècles. La Sambre est un atout commercial énorme pour cette région et fait la fortune des bateliers. Ce sont des rivières de plaine, qui ont connu de tous temps une très intense navigation. Nous sommes là dans une des régions les plus riches du monde au point de vue de l'architecture navale, tant fluviale que côtière. La Meuse et la Sambre ont donné naissance à une architecture spécifique, celle de la mignole, qui a connu des formes fluviales et des formes de canal. Les Zoude sont aussi constructeurs de mignoles ardennaises. Des Zoude habitent à Temploux - de nos jours section de la ville belge de Namur - dès 1482, selon les archives de la Cour du FaixLe Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par M. Niffle-Anciaux de Faveaux.. On retrouve aussi des Zoude à Bouvignies en 1587''Le Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par M. Niffle-Anciaux de Faveaux., de nos jours Bouvignes-sur-Meuse et à Dinant. * * * * Les premiers Zoude . thumb|200px|Blason des Hubert de Saint Hubert.thumb||200px|Jeanne de Saint Hubert épouse de Frédégond II Zoude (1603 - 1641) est descendante de saint Hubert, selon le Roi Louis XIV. ¤ Le premier Zoude connu, Jean Zoude est Bourgeois de Moustier-sur-Sambre, en 1515, certainement maître batelier''Le guetteur wallon, 4me ANNEE — N° 10, NOVEMBRE 1927.. Les Zoude s'illustrent bientôt à Namur, dès le XVIIe siècle, dans différentes fonctions publiques : huissier, notaire, échevin''Anciens pays et assemblées d'états: Standen en landen'', Volume 61 de Anciens pays et assemblées d'états, International Committee of Historical Sciences. Commission for the History of State Assemblies. Belgian Section, Numéro 61 de La famille Douxchamps: histoire sociale et professionnelle d'une famille namuroise, UGA, 1973.. Il est le père ou l'oncle d'un Jean II Zoude (1510 - ap. 1594), notaire. Celui-ci a au moins trois enfants : * * * * ¤¤ Les premiers Zoude ne sont pas tous des maîtres bateliers. Les maîtres bateliers comme les propriétaires terriens et les mines utilisent des chevaux. François Zoude (° ca 1545) est fabricant de harnais, un gorlier, comme on dit en wallon et picard. Le nombre d'employés de son atelier n'est pas précisée. Il est le père : ¤¤¤ Georges, fils de François et époux d'Anne Lange de Rouvroy, en 1586Cour du Faix, 1586, Le Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par M. Niffle-Anciaux de Faveaux.. Il est père d'un Georges II Zoude, bourgeois de Moustier-sur-Sambre, marié à Élisabeth, puis à une certaine Maria et qui a des enfants de 1612 à 1640. Anne Lange est apparentée à Floris de Lange producteur de pétrole, marchand et armateur à Jisp, plus tard à Zaandijk, échevin de Zaandijk (1666), bourgmestre de la juridiction de Westzaan et le Waterboard du polder Enge Wormer (1669). Compte tenu des dates, il ne peut être son frère. ¤¤¤ d'un autre François (ca 1565 - 1629), lui-aussi gorlier et père de : ¤¤¤¤ Marguerite Zoude (1585 - 1630) qui se marie à Jean La Barbe (1575 - 1641), fermier propriétaire de la ferme du Vieux Raucourt, à Meux. Il est le fils de François La Barbe et Olivette de Seilles (1545 - 1601). Olivette est la descendante de Bauduin, Chevalier de Seilles, qui, en 1260, possède un tiers de la dîme d'Yvoir en fief de Thibaut, Comte de Bar et de Luxembourg''Annales de la société archéologique de Namur'', Tome 34 page 139 (121).. Cette famille au XIVe siècle est propriétaire du Château de Seilles, près d’Andenne, d’où son nom. ¤¤ Le prénom de Georges se rencontre dans cette famille, dès 1579. ¤¤ De Jean III Zoude (1555 - ap. 1617), le Dictionnaire généalogique et héraldique des familles nobles du Royaume de Belgique nous dit qu' : Aujourd'hui 7 mai 1617, par-devant moi Jean Zoude, notaire apostolique et royal, admis au conseil provincial des archiducs nos souverains seigneurs et princes ordonné à NamurDictionnaire généalogique et héraldique des familles nobles du Royaume de Belgique, Volume 2, Felix-Victor Goethals, Polack-Duvivier, 1849. p.474.. Il est le père de : * * * * ¤¤¤ Jean IV Zoude (ca 1580 - 1636) est huissier adjoint en 1609''Inventaire analytique des informations judiciaires du Conseil de Namur, 1504-1794'', Archives de l'État à Namur, Cécile Douxchamps-Lefèvre, Archives Générales du Royaume, 1984.. Il est notaire admis, figure en 1627 dans le Cartulaire de Walcourt. En 1629, il est huissier au Conseil et a des adjoints''Inventaire analytique des informations judiciaires du Conseil de Namur, 1504-1794'', Archives de l'État à Namur, Cécile Douxchamps-Lefèvre, Archives Générales du Royaume, 1984.. Jean est notaire et huissier du Conseil provincial. Il se marie en 1602 à Barbe Balduin. Ils sont les parents entre autres de : ¤¤¤¤ Ernest Zoude, né à Namur, le 19 décembre 1610, clerc du greffe en 1632, il remplace son père comme huissier en 1636 au conseil provincial. Il a ayant résidé à Andenne. En 1641, Zoude est un vieil huissier, bien connu à Namur. Le 25 février 1644, Catherine Wanson, veuve de Jean de Brabant, rend à Anne Waneson, sa sœur, femme d'Ernest Zoude, et à leur fille Marguerite, la censé de Berlacomine (fol. 395 v°.)Les fiefs du comté de Namur, Volumes 4 à 5, Publications de la Société de Namur, Stanislas Bormans, Éditeur Wesmael-Charlier, 1875.. Jean de Brabant est fils de Jacques, Receveur de Fosses à Jandrenouille, Procureur à la cour de Namur, Bourgeois de Namur. Il descend de Jehan de Brabant, décédé vers 1395, Bailli de Perwez (1368), qui combat en 1371 à la bataille de Basweiler, dans la rotte du sénéchal de Brabant Jean GodenardsE. de Buisseret, Généalogie de la famille de Brabant de Perwez, in Brabantica, t. 2, pp. 113-144.. Ernest Zoude et Anne Waneson ont quatre enfants. On a aussi le frère d'Ernest : en 1629, Jean Périlleux transporte à Philibert Zoude une rente sur le terne Maquet (fol. 81.)Les fiefs du comté de Namur, Volumes 4 à 5, Publications de la Société de Namur, Stanislas Bormans, Éditeur Wesmael-Charlier, 1875.. ¤¤¤ Frédégond Zoude (1580 - 1641), dit Fraigo, auteur des Zoude du Namurois''Le guetteur wallon'', 4me ANNÉE — N° 10, NOVEMBRE 1927.. En 1630, il résidant à Auvelais (de nos jours section de Sambreville), veuf de Marguerite Goutart. Il vend des biens sur rente à son cousin Georges, Bourgeois de Moustier-sur-Sambre. Marguerite Goutart est certainement de la famille de Nicolas Goutart, bourgeois du dict Namur, en 1577. On a aussi Hughes, fils de Nicolas de Bau et de Catherine Goutart, qui se marie le 18 juillet 1569. Marguerite Goutart, veuve de Nicolas du Bau, fait un procès à Guillaume Bekman, bourgmestre de Liège, en matière de propriété de marchandises ayant appartenu à Nicolas du Bau, 1613. On a aussi le 10-6-1601, Anthoine Le Veau, second esleu de Namur, mary et bail de Marguerite Goutart, paravant veuve de feu Guillaume Marcque. Le premier Frédégond est le père de : * * * * ¤¤¤¤ Frédégond II Zoude (1603 - 1641) est maître batelier, armateur, constructeur de . Il se marie, avant 1637, à Jeanne de Saint Hubert, fille de Georges Germain Hubert de Saint Hubert et Barbe de La Croix, d'une famille de la bourgeoisie de Namur. Georges Germain est un membre de la famille Hubert de Saint Hubert qui se remarie avec Éléonore de Courtenay, selon le Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France...Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France..., Jean-Baptiste-Pierre Courcelles, Au Bureau général de la noblesse de France, 1821.. Le frère de Jeanne de Saint Hubert, le chevalier Georges Hubert de Saint Hubert se voit accorder des lettres-patentes du roi Louis XIV, le dernier décembre 1649. Le roi s'exprime ainsi, selon le Nobiliaire universel de France, ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume. : : Louis, par la grâce de Dieu , etc., etc. Le feu Roy, notre très-honoré seigneur et père, ayant été bien informé des grâces particulières qu'il a plu à la divine bonté, en faveur de la Sainte-Vierge, de départir à notre bien amé le sieur chevalier de Saint-Hubert, étant issu de la ligne et génération du glorieux saint Hubert d'Ardennes (657-727), fils de Bertrand, duc d'Aquitaine, de guérir toutes les personnes blessées et mordues de loups ou chiens enragés, et autres bestes atteintes de la rage, en touchant au chef, sans aucune application de remèdes ; comme de tout temps de père à fils, de génération en génération, ils ont toujours garanti et exempté de ladite rage, en ayant, ledit chevalier de Saint Hubert...Nobiliaire universel de France, ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume. T. 12 ; avec le concours de MM. de Courcelles, l'abbé de l'Espines, de Saint-Pons,... Viton de Saint-Allais, Nicolas (1773-1842), Bachelin-Deflorenne (Paris) 1872-1878.. La famille de Saint Hubert occupe depuis longtemps un rang distingué parmi les fondeurs de DinantBulletins, Volumes 23 à 24, Société historique et archéologique de Tournai 1890. . Dans une charte du 6 juillet 1257. rédigée en latin, on peut lire le nom de Godefroid le batteur dict de Saint-Hubert...de Saint Hubert . Mais, son beau-frère est Gentilhomme de la maison du Roi et sa femme a paraît-il comme son frère le don héréditaire de guérir''SUPERSTITIONS ANCIENNES ET MODERNES: PRÉJUGES VULGAIRES Qui ont induit les Peuples a des usages & a des pratiques contraires a la Religion. Avec des Figures qui représentent ces pratiques'', JEAN FREDERIC BERNARD, 1733. p.195.. On peut parler de tradition industrielle familiale du côté des Zoude et des Hubert de Saint Hubert. La place de cette famille à la cour de France va ouvrir bien portes. Frédégond II et Jeanne ont au moins deux fils : Hubert et Georges. * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES ZOUDE A NAMUR . Cette famille se divise en deux branches : * Celle de Hubert Zoude (1637 -1???), Les Zoude de Tournai, puis de Valenciennes, du milieu du XVIIIe siècle à nos jours. * Celle de Georges Zoude (1639 -1704) qui s'établit à Namur et compte parmi ses membres Sébastien Zoude (1707 - 1779), pionnier de l’industrie du verre dans les Pays-Bas autrichiens ; de Léopold Zoude (1771 -1853, homme politique belge libéral ; et Charles Zoude (1794 - 1860), homme politique belge de tendance catholique... Avec ses sous-branches : ¤ Michel Zoude (1665 - 1759), échevin de Namur, maître de forges, est l'auteur de la sous-branche des Zoude de Ferooz et de Courrière. ¤ Gilles de Zoude (1668 - 1740), est l'auteur de la sous-branche des Zoude de Saint-Hubert, qui suit. * Article détaillé : Les sous-branches des Zoude Voir aussi : * Article détaillé : Sébastien Zoude * Article détaillé : Descendance de Sébastien Zoude * * * * Georges Zoude (1639 -1704) et ses enfants . Georges Zoude (1639 -1704) est le fils cadet sz Frédégond II Zoude et de Jeanne Hubert de Saint Hubert. Il est né le 4 décembre 1639, à Moustier-sur-Sambre, et décédé le 17 septembre 1704, à Namur, à l’âge de 64 ans. Georges est Maître batelier et armateurInventaire des archives du Conseil provincial de Namur, t.3, Les archives du greffe /F. Courtoy, C. Douxchamps-Lefèvre.. Georges se marie en 1659 à Namur avec Marguerite Penas(se), née le 6 mai 1637 à Namur, et décédée le 22 janvier 1708, à l’âge de 70 ans. Marguerite Penas(se) est la fille de bourgeois souvent cités à Namur. Georges Zoude et Marguerite Penas(se) sont les parents entre autres de : ¤ Michel Zoude (1665 - 1759), échevin de Namur, maître de forges, est l'auteur de la sous-branche des Zoude de Ferooz et de Courrière. ¤ Gilles de Zoude (1668 - 1740), Sergent de la Cour de Justice, est l'auteur de la sous-branche des Zoude de Saint-Hubert. ¤ Pierre Zoude (1671 - 1708), qui suit. Georges Zoude est commanditaire d'une maison rue des Brasseurs, à Namur, comme plusieurs autres membres de la famille Zoude''Namur'', Volume 17 de Patrimoine architectural et territoires de Wallonie, ISSN 2030-6547, Ghislain Geron, Thérèse Cortembos, Editions Mardaga, 2011.. * * * * Pierre Zoude (1671 - 1708) et ses enfants . Pierre Zoude (1671 - 1708) est lui-aussi maître-batelier. Il se marie, le 26 avril 1701, à Namur, avec Martine Parmentier, née le 26 février 1665, à Corbion, et décédée le 16 novembre 1733 à Namur, à l’âge de 68 ans. Elle est la fille de Dieudonné Parmentier. Pierre Zoude et Martine Parmentier sons les parents de Sébastien Zoude (1707 - 1779), qui a une nombreuse descendance. La branche des verriers adopte d'autres armes, que celles des Zoude, en rapport avec son industrie : D'azur au four de verrerie d'argent, maçonné de sable et enflammé de gueules, à deux lions couronnés d'or et lampassés de gueules, accroupis et brochants sur le four, le tout sur une terrasse de sinople. Voir aussi : * Article détaillé : Sébastien Zoude (1707 - 1779) * Article détaillé : Descendance de Sébastien Zoude * * * * * * * * * LES SOUS-BRANCHES DES ZOUDE . Article détaillé : Les sous-branches des Zoude Article détaillé : Sébastien Zoude et sa descendance * * * * * * * * * LES ZOUDE A TOURNAI, PUIS VALENCIENNES . thumb|160px|Blason Le Bidart. Article détaillé : Les Zoude de Tournai, puis de Valenciennes * * * * * * * * * NOTES . Catégorie:Ville portuaire fluviale Catégorie:Transport fluvial Catégorie:Jemeppe-sur-Sambre Catégorie:Namur Catégorie:Tournai Catégorie:Valenciennes Catégorie:Cristallerie Catégorie:Maître verrier belge Catégorie:Industriel belge Catégorie:Histoire de la Wallonie Catégorie:Ardenne Catégorie:Orfèvrerie